


The Umbrella Academy Hurt/Comfort Prompts

by Smolbluefangirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbluefangirl/pseuds/Smolbluefangirl
Summary: A bunch of one-shots involving the Hargreeves family (Living and dead) in a series of hurt comfort prompts. Set in a magical world where everyone isn't trying to avoid dying.S P O I L E R S  I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH.This isn't beta'd so any mistakes are on me.This has some triggering stuff, but I will put trigger warnings at each chapter!Pg-13 <3





	1. "How long have you been standing there?"

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: implied drug use, Anxiety, Depictions of blood and self harm, mentions of mental illness  
> (The self harm is in no way romanticized, and the descriptions of it may cause anxiety)  
> Listen I love Klaus so much I'm sorry ahead of time :(  
> Also this is so short?? I'm sorry

Klaus was sober now, like extra sober, like so sober he could hug Ben if he wanted too. Now that was great and all, you know, until it wasn’t. If you’d ever gone through an addiction, you would sympathize. While the frantic need for drugs was gone, the pain of his power wasn’t. However, as the official ‘bring Ben to family meetings’ guy, it would be too obvious to do drugs again. His siblings would get all touchy feely while over turning his rooms for drugs and lock him in a dungeon till he sobered up again. Klaus, however, couldn’t be strong always. He had found a new outlet, covering his thighs in lines. He didn’t like to call it cutting. That word was so romanticized, so adored. What he did was a weak give in to a mental illness and he hated himself for it. Yet, he made those lines when the voices got too loud and the faces got too real.  
These habits, well this habit was risky. The first time he did it, was on his arm, and he paid in sweat. It was fall, so the hoodies and long sleeves slipped by. He never did that again. It was easier to give up some of his pants than his tank tops. Even Ben didn’t know about his habits, he was sneaky.   
Tonight was a particularly bad one, and he had been fighting himself all night. He sat closer to Diego on the couch, bumped his foot into five more often. Did they not notice him fidgeting? He wanted them to know, he really did, but he was Klaus. He never shut up, he always needed to be in the Limelight. At least that’s what his siblings had said. Maybe under the pressure of the world ending, but it still hurt. He was drawn out of his own emotional throwback by Luther, of course. “Oh, it’s almost time to go, Klaus you wanna go out to eat with us”. So that’s why everyone was wearing their shoes. “No i’m alright, but bring me home something please”.  
Luther nodded, and was soon following everyone else out of the house. Klaus was shaking now, why couldn’t they pick tonight to stay home and yell about stuff. He quickly found his way into the kitchen, and then into a stairwell, and into a bathroom. Ben didn’t exactly stalk bathrooms and neither did mom. He sat on the floor, his legs weren’t going to take him to the toilet anyway. He fumbled with the bag in his pocket, which used to carry his pills. It now held gum, a stupid sobriety chip, and a broken razor piece.”Fuck fuck fuck, why couldn’t they just stay home. He set the razor down, putting on whatever shitty music he could find and turning the shower on. Good cover for anyone bothering him.  
So now, pants pulled off to his knees, head against the cool tiles, Klaus allowed himself to sob. Each new line pulled out a new sob that was nearly loud enough to be heard over the blasting music. He normally counted, he was careful, he locked doors and sobbed into a pillow. This time, he felt like he couldn’t stop, blood was rushing in his ears and over his knees. The room and the sounds rushed around him, he felt like he was dying. Why was it so bad this time, he had more control than this, why wasn’t he stopping. Why couldn-  
“Klaus?” Everything froze, even the razor that was still in his skin. Footsteps easily echoed past his now muffled sobs and music. There was a hand over his, moving the hand that caused so much damage away. There was someone behind him, holding him up, because his body couldn’t. Was he laughing or crying, did it matter? “How long have you been standing there?” There was a shaky breath, “Long enough”. Luther, of all people, why not him.   
A towel was pressed against his leg and he winced away from it. “Hold still, it’ll hurt worse if you squirm”. As if Klaus cared about pain, “sorry”. The next few minutes slipped by, soap, water, bandages. Ben showed up, he sat next to Klaus, muttering apologies about not noticing. There were no sobs, but there were tears. Then there was moving, the world seemed blurred, he couldn’t tell in there were stairs or if Luther was angry. Then there was a bed, and blankets. Moms voice could be heard, mentions of go on without me, too many hands on his thighs. Ben, a strong voice out of them all, was calming. Mentions of hospitals, doctors, dad, all went through the air. Klaus was shaking again, and mom was checking his blood pressure.   
Minutes, hours, time later, there were footsteps and hushed voices. Instead of words at him, they were around him. There were blankets added, hair brushed off his forehead. Finally, there were words too him. “It’s okay Klaus, we’ve got you, you’re not weak”. Sleep wasn’t a relief that night, it was a gentle reprise.


	2. "If I die i'm gonna haunt your ass"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have here some Ben, Vanya, and Klaus! It's kinda sad but not so sad you need tissues. enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello. I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't fit the prompt super well! i got carried away writing. But i'm sure you'll like it anyhow!  
> There's a lot of mentions of death in here! That's the only trigger!  
> Enjoooooy!

In a house full of superhuman kids there was one threat that was made much too often. “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass”. Well a big thanks to an accident and a kid that could see the dead, Ben had followed through on that. Now Klaus has his brother practically attached at his hip. This took some getting used to by everyone, you know, Klaus talking to thin air was jarring.  
“Can he hear me too,” a quieter voice asked. Klaus turned his head to find Vanya standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Klaus turned from his microwaving food and Ben, walking to his sister. “Yep, he’s always listening to us, well not always cause that’d be creepy, but a lot of the time”. She chuckled, “alright, I just wanted to-” He held a hand up, “you wanted to talk to him.” Vanya flushed red, okay maybe she had, but she felt like she was annoying Klaus.   
Well clearly she wasn’t as he dragged her over to the table, “ok so Ben is sitting right here, he has a habit of sitting on tables”. She was sat in a chair, hopefully facing Ben. “Ok, go ahead and talk and I will word for word tell you what he says. She sighed and looked away from where her brother supposed to be sitting. She only wanted to ask him one question, but she hadn’t even had the balls to ask her living siblings. She felt her chest tighten and her throat close. Nearly ending the world should have made her less emotional right? She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. Nope, she should have never came down here, because the tears were coming now.  
“Klaus she’s crying,”. The sibling whipped around to see Ben attempting to grab Vanya’s shoulder. Klaus crossed the room in two steps and set his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and the glass on the table shifted. Like hell was that going to deter Klaus, “Hey. hey, Ben is currently trying to do this”. She sniffled and raised her head to Ben. Klaus could see the concern in his face, the ghost hand unwavering. “He wants you to talk to him, he’s worried”. Ok maybe it wasn’t word for word, they were both worried about Vanya. She had always felt like the little sister, age aside. Her crying, it was earth shattering, they needed to protect her.  
“Ben are you mad at me about the book?” Her question was hushed, forced out an followed by a choked sob. Klaus watched Ben’s face crumble, and it was more painful than a needle in the arm. The room was pure emotion, the glass on the table trembled until Vanya felt arms around her, and then another set. Ben’s voice pushed through her focus on her own heartbeat. “Never Vanya, i was never mad”. She laid her head against his shoulder, letting her tears drip down her shirt. “I was always and always will be proud of my little sister”. She nodded, feeling his figure waver. “I love you Ben”. She heard a soft I love you in response then felt her arms fall into Klaus arms.   
“Vanya, you know you can talk to me,” he said quietly. His sister clearly had some shit on her mind. “You’re the only one who gets me Klaus, I swear to god”. She managed to laugh slightly, and he cracked a smile. Ben had faded for a moment, the power took it out of them both. “I swear Klaus, if I die from ghost hugs, I’m gonna haunt your ass”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my favorite thing <3  
> See ya next chapter!


End file.
